Cocoa Thriller
by itachisblackfire
Summary: Sasuke, this is a special drink called Cocoa Thriller, and when your love drinks it, he will realize how much he loves you." The Guru said. Sasuke took the bottle in his hands. 'Naruto, I hope this works!" he thought as he headed back to the dance. SxN
1. Big news

Part 1: Big News!

Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto... BUT LOTS OF "OC"ness.

I wunna do a collab with Hana-Kimi... but idkk  
Should I?

"Akatsuki's performing at Winter Ball! Akatsuki's performing at Winter Ball!" Ino screamed, running to the lunch table, followed my Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Sasuke! This is great, isn't it!?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah..."

"Why is he so down?" Sakura whispered to his best friend, Naruto.

"I dunno; he doesn't wunna talk about it..." The blonde whispered back.

"I hope he's okay..."

"Yeah."

"So, how the heck did you find out?! Winter Ball is on the 24th... that's in two weeks!" Sakura said.

"Well, you know my daddy, he knows EVERYTHING!"

"Sasuke, did you know about it?" Tenten asked. "Don't you have contact with-"

"TENTEN! Uh... help me with... getting ketchup... yeah. COME ON!" Sakura grabbed Tenten's hand and led her away.

"Whoa Sakura, what's the problem?"

"Don't talk about _him_ in front of Sasuke," Sakura said quietly.

"Why not?"  


"Sasuke's... well, I don't really know, but the last time his name was mentioned, Sasuke started tearing up and he ran off. We didn't see him for a week until he called me."

"But... where'd he go?"

"He didn't say. Naruto and I just met him by the graveyard and walked him home... He was so upset."

"Well I wish you would have told me that before!"

"Heheh, well..." Sakura started. _'I should have... you have a big mouth...'_

The girls walked back to the table, also forgetting the ketchup, but no one noticed. Sasuke wasn't there, but Shino said that he said he wasn't feeling well.

"I feel bad for him..." Ino said.

"Well, he's always like that. Always depressed about something..."

"Maybe he just needs a hug! I big, squishy hug!" Chouji said. The table laughed.

"Haha, Chouji you might kill him in the process!" Naruto laughed. "By the way, Neji, you haven't said anything in a while."

"Sorry, I'm a little under the weather as well..."

"Damn. EVERYONES SICK!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry..." Naruto said. "I'm gunna see if Sasuke is all right. Later."

"Bye." They all said,

"Naruto, text me. Tell me what's up."

"Sure."

-----With Sasuke-------

Sasuke walked slowly down the empty halls. They were always deserted during lunch time and break. His ran his slim fingers threw his silky black hair, sighing deeply.

He really needed a shrink right about now. Someone he could dump all of his thoughts onto, and would tell him what do do - and on top of that answer his greatest question he's ever had to ask himself: Is he -

"Sasuke!" Someone called to him. Sasuke turned around.

"Hey, loser."

"Bastard." Naruto smiled.

"What's up? You look out of breath."

"I was looking for you, I was worried."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, Tenten accidently mentioned... you-know-who, and you just left. I was afraid that you'd ditch again."

"Heheh, thanks, but I ran away last three years ago. I'm back now."

"Well, I can see that."

"I just... need to get away from everybody for a while."

"Does that 'people' include me?"

"No, loser. You're an exception."

"Great, cause I wasn't leaving anyways!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke's back, almost knocking the other boy down.

"OW." He stated.

"Trust me that hurt me now that it hurt you."  


"Sure it did, Naruto. Sure it did."

"Walk."

"Where?"

"I don't know just walk."

Sasuke started walking straight. They were probably headed outside. Those two and Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru were all famous for skipping the last two classes of school. Surprisingly, only Iruka-sensei ever took interest in trying to catch them. Everyone else just gave up. Those boys were just hopeless - even if they were all very talented.

Naruto for instance, was great with dancing! Who knew? But seriously. He was so good, he made the varsity senior team when he was a freshman, but he got kicked off because his grades sucked.

Sasuke could play guitar and sing like an angel, just like his older brother. Both boys had voices that really touched people, though only his brother took interest in making music his career. Sasuke only wanted a solid career that didn't include music. He decided this when he was about 11 years old.

Shikamaru and Neji were also good with the guitar, (Shikamaru on the normal guitar and Neji on bass.) They could sing, but no more than as a backround singer.

Chouji and Kiba were excellent on the drums; they just love banging on stuff!

Then there was Tenten, who was great on the keyboards. Sai actually wrote a song for her, and was played at homecoming last year.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata all joined the dance team, since that's what they loved to do. They liked singing and playing instruments, but dancing just made up for it all!

Shino... he couldn't play or sing or dance, but he had the brains. He was more of the 'band manager' type of guy.

Lee on the other, other hand was more of a track and field guy. He just loved going fast!

Any who, let's get back to our boys!  


"You know, Sasuke,"

"What."

"I like this position." Sasuke blushed. _WHAT!? What does he mean? Oh God... Oh my God..._ Sasuke's heart was pounding, and his breath got heavy. Don't panic!

"I mean, I don't have to walk." Naruto said, not even noticing how Sasuke's cheeks were flushed with red. Pure red.

"Lazy bum." Sasuke covered up, trying to breathe again without making a scene.

Naruto snickered. "Yeah, I know! But you're really boney. EAT SOMETHING!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke's blush never went away until they got outside and to the lake about three blacks away from school. Sasuke never put the blonde boy down - he fell asleep!

"Naruto, wake up." Sasuke put him down, but he never woke up. Sasuke sighed. _'Sleep tight... snookums... Wait. WTF!?_

Sasuke started rubbing his temples.

"Damn... what the hell's wrong with me!?" He said to himself.

"Probably that you're stressed about something." Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How long were you awake?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know... 20 minutes I guess."

"Hm. I just woke up." He stretched out. "Hmmm... That was a nice nap."

"All 20 minutes of it." They boys laughed. "It's been a while since we've been alone." Naruto said, leaning back. "Usually we're with Shikamaru or Kiba."

"And stalked by girls."  


"That's because they think we're all gay with each other - not that that's a bad thing. I love women!"

"You always were a pervert..."

"Shut it."

"Well, now what?"

"What?"

"We're here, now what?"

"Let's take a nap!"

"You just had one."

"You didn't."

"Nope. I'll pass."

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said getting awfully close to him, with pleading eyes.

"I will not give into those eyes..." _No matter how lovely they are...No!_ Sasuke mentally hit himself on the head. _I'M NOT LIKE THAT!_

"Pwety pwease Sasuke!?"

"...Okay fine. But no cuddling or anything."

"YAY!" Naruto said, stripping off the jacket of his school uniform, and wrapping it around his slim figure and lay down in the grass. Sasuke did the same, laying down facing Naruto.

"This is weird." Sasuke said, ruining the perfect silence.

"No it's not."

"I'm cold. We should go back."

"You're the one who said no cuddling."

"Yeah, but if we were at your place, cuddling wouldn't be as weird if we got caught." Sasuke stated.

"You're so pessimistic. Quit looking at the down side."

"Why can't we just go back?"

"Cause we always go to your place or mine. This is funner."

"'Funers' not a word."

"So? Making up words is a form of science. Do you wunna cuddle or not."

"Not."

"Fine. Good Night."

"Yeah..." Sasuke said. Naruto had already closed his eyes, and turned his body so he lying on his back. Sasuke watched as his chest rose and fell at a steady pace, and listened closely to his slow, relaxed breaths. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6. He so peaceful. Sasuke started sweating. His body was getting do hot just watching this _boy_ sleeping... but it made the butterflies that were locked inside his stomach flutter every time he thought about it. The ravens' hands slowly touched the skin on his stomach and slowly moved their way lower and lower and lower, slowly rubbing against the vulnerable skin beneath his pants. The more he touched and rubbed against the skin, the harder it was to keep still, and keep from making weird noises that one may call 'disturbing'. Sasuke's hands moved up and down, squeezing harder and harder -

"S-Sasu...ke..." Sasuke jumped up, hands slipping quickly out of his pants. "You were..."

"Y-yeah - no! I mean... Naruto! Stop laughing!"

"I--I-c-can't--hel-lp--help- it!!" Naruto's face was turning a bright pink; He was laughing so hard he started to cry. "AND YOU WERE THE ONE SAYING GETTING CAUGHT CUDDLEING WAS EMBARESSING!"

"It's not funny!"

"It's fucking hilarious!" Naruto chirped. "I'm sorry - but I never thought you'd be stupid enough 

to do something like _that_ while I was asleep!"

Sasuke turned away. Naruto was right. He was being stupid - but why did seeing Naruto sleep make him want to do something as rude and creepy like that? Naruto was a boy after all!

Maybe he just needed to go home and take a nap... something! 


	2. Have you ever

Part 2: Have you ever wondered?

All warnings and disclimers just like all of my fanfics

--

The week past by quickly, everyone was painting banners, shopping for clothes and such. Naruto was named head of musical guests, the one who manages who performs and all. The first band to perform was a local band, called "New York", (not real). Then, other stuff... then Akatsuki as the fanalie. Ino and Sakura were painting posters for the bands when part two begins...

"So, Ino." Sakura sighed.

"So... Sakura."

"I'm bored."

"Same." Ino wiped her eyes, carefulnot to get paint on her face.

"Wasn't Tenten supossed to be here? We still have four more posters to do and she's not here."

"I texted her. She was helping Neji do something. She said she has no idea what it is."

"What about Hinata?"

"She's already busy with food and drink."

"THIS IS FREAKIN STUPID!" "

Well, I don't think so." Someone came up behind Sakura, who jumped up and turned around.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Ino said in unison, ans stood up.

"Heh. Well, the posters look fabulous. Keep it up, girls." Tsunade walked away.

Once she was out of hearing range, Ino whispered, "She's so freaky!"

"No kidding!"

"Anyways, what happened with Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Didn't you here Naruto?"

"No..."

"Oh, that's right, you aren't in our first period. Well, Naruto was laughing about something Sasuke did sometime last week, he said it was so funny and he started to cry, but he wouldn't tell us because Sasuke came in."

"Well, whatever it is, it's probably mean. You know how he is."

"Yes, but it sounded so interesting!"

Sakura sighed. _Naruto, please don't tell them anything they don't need to know..._

The willow tree swayed willingly with the wind, its branches flowing with every breath of the skies above, also making the boy underneathe it shiver.

"Hey." The boy turned his head slowly, not startled at all.

"Don't sneak up on a person. It's rude."

"Sorry."

"What do you want," The boy glared at the other figure.

"Don't get too excited, Uchiha. I just wanted a word..."

Afar from them, Naruto spotted his best friend standing with another person.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran toward the boy, still sitting under the tree.

"You have a week." The figure said, turning, and walking past Naruto.

"Who was he?" Naruto sat next to Sasuke.

"No one, don't worry about it."

"All right... But it's lunch time. We should head inside. It's freezing out here!"

"You go ahead. I'm gunna stay here for a while." Sasuke turned away from his friend, continuing to look at nothing in particular. _'What is with you, Sasuke?'_

"If you're still mad about last week, I'm sorry. I didn't tell anyone."

"You shouldn't have even mentioned my name."

"I didn't tell them! I'm not going too either!"

"I find that hard ot believe," Sasuke said, without any emotion at all.

"I hate it when you do this."

"Do what?"

"You get all mad about something that's really not a big deal. You're mad at me cause I was laughing, and I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at what you were doin."

"There's not any difference there, Naruto."

"Yes there is! Why are you acting like this!?"

"JUST GET AWAY!"

_SWAP!_

Naruto fell back, one hand holding his upper half above the ground, and one on his right cheek. "S-Sasu...ke?" Tears started to fall from the blondes eyes, big, full tears falling down his tanned cheeks. "I HATE YOU!" Naruto got up and ran at full speed back to the school. His words repeated over and over in the raven haired boys head, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. Did Naruto really mean it?

"Damnit... I messed up big time..." Sasuke got up and began walking to the building. He walked up all of the staircases until he came upon the roof, which is where he went when he was alone skipping class.

"What have I done? I'm such an idiot!"

"Why?" Sasuke spun around. "Sakura?"

"What did you do to Naruto?"

"What?"

"He came into class crying his eyes out, saying that his face hurt and stuttered you're name out before Kiba and Shikmaru took him to the nurse. He right cheek his red and swelling. What did you do to him!?"

"I... Sakura can't this wait-"

"NO!" Sakura walked up to him, with anger in her eyes. "You tell me what happened!"

"We got into an arguement and we said somethings we didn't mean."

"So you hit him!?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone."

"Sasuke that was uncalled for! He's not someone you can hit and expect to get over it! You hurt him!"

_This is why I don't date women...' _Sasuke sighed. "Sakura. Just let me handle this, okay?"

"Sasuke..."

"I promise, this'll all be over soon." He pulled her into a hug. "I promise."

"You'd better. I hate seeing him like that."

"I will." Sakura nodded and left, waving goodbye. _That's it. I can't do this... Not to the one I... Oh God, what am I thinking? I can't be... right? Fuck!_

"There's only one thing I can do..."

Around 10o'clock the night before the Winter Ball, Naruto was sitting in his bed, hair all messy, topless, and eyes soaking wet with tears, he rubbed his palm against the bandaged cheek. He hadn't talked to Sasuke in days, and he was worried. Did he forgive Sasuke? Did he forgive himself? He told his best friend he hated him, and now, all of his friends look at him as a weakling. Was it because he was a guy? Guys aren't supposed to cry... right? No, he was taking this too seriously. This was all wrong -

_Knock Knock_

"Hm? Come in..." Naruto said, pulling off the coveres of his bed and getting up towards the door of his apartment.

"Hey,"

Naruto gasped. "Sasu...ke?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"The other day,"

"Oh, right... That."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

Sasuke starred. "What?"

"Just Kidding!"Naruto smiled. Good, he's smiling.

Naruto led him to the bed, where they sat. "Okay, so."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, not looking in the others eyes.

"Huh?"

"You were right. I went too far with the whole... you know,"

"No - well, yeah, but that's not important. I should be sorry... I... I..." Sasuke put hs head in his hands, and just sat there for a minute before Naruto pulled the sobbing boy into his arms and held him. "Shh... It's all right... I'm here..." A pause. "I shouldn't have hit you. It was mean and terrible of me. Please, forgive me for that."

"You know what, Sasuke?

"Hm?"

"Sit up."

"Why? Sasuke said, puzzled.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

"Haven't you ever wandered..." Naruto took Sasuke's face in his hands. "Wandered what it is like to kiss another guy?"

TBC!!

--

Hoooooraaaayyyy! I finally edited and updated!

This story was written and uncompleted back in 07, that why it is so terrible


	3. Sore

Part Three: Sore

Warning: Hinata bashing in the near future.

The night was dark and rainy, and the moon was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke sat on the bed of his beloved blonde, shaking, and unable to move.

_"Have you ever wondered what it's like to kiss another guy?"_

Sasuke couldn't speak. Yes, he had wondered, but it was never a question that stuck. He'd kissed his brother before, but it was just a peck on the cheek. Big brothers normally do things like that when they are about to get on a one way plane to America.

"Well, I, I never - well, m-" Sasuke managed to stutter.

"Relax, dude. I'm just messing with yah," Naruto smiled.

"Just... Kidding?" Sasuke sighed in relief. This was the last thing he wanted to do at this hour.

"Hey, it's raining!" Naruto looked out the window.

"No kidding, dumbass."

"I'm not a dumbass. But, you house is forever away. You can spend the night here." Sasuke almost fell over. _Spend the night at his beloved Naruto's house!? He was being spoiled! But of course, he couldn't. He might be too tempted. By the next day he'd be charged with raping a classmate..._

"I better get home. Thanks anyway." Sasuke said, getting up slowly. He was pulled back harshly into the lap of the blonde boy.

"It's too wet out there, and I think your parents would be okay with it. And you can wear my extra uniform tomorrow." Naruto said, pouting out his bottom lip. Now Sasuke _couldn't_ refuse.

"...Fine..."

"YYYYYYYAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA! Yata, yata, yata, yata!" Naruto said, jumping around his room. He loved sleepovers!

"Where am I sleeping."

"With me, like you always do when you come over!" Naruto plopped back on his bed, stripping off his shirt and pants. Sasuke's cheeks went deep red, as he watched the other boy strip. 'Slow 

down... baby...'

"What - you're gunna sleep in that?" Naruto said, helping - or rather, forcing Sasuke's shirt off.

"Hey - watch it- Naruto!"

"Stop struggling. Just take it off, geez." Naruto whipped the shirt aside, and now working down to Sasuke's pants.

"No!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto fell back, looking shocked and hurt. "Uhm... I'll do it."Sasuke said, slowly getting his pants off, while trying to hide his blushing cheeks from those big, blue eyes. It's not like he should even be blushing anyway. He's changed in front of Naruto, and plenty of other boys in gym - but this is different. He liked Naruto, so it made a huge difference.

"Happy now?" Sasuke said, a little embarrassed that they were both in their underwear.

"Very happy." Naruto patted Sasuke on the head. "Good boy!" He chuckled.

"Shut up. I'm going to bed." Sasuke turned on his stomach and put his hands under his head as a pillow.

"Here," Naruto lifter Sasuke's head and slipped a real pillow under Sasuke. "All better?" Sasuke mumbled 'yes'. Naruto grinned and sat himself right on Sasuke's bottom.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke said, trying to sit up. He was pushed down.

"Shh. I'm gunna massage your back and shoulders for a while."

"Why...?"

"Cause you need it. I can tell. Your back muscles are all stressed and tensed." Naruto said in a calm, quiet tone. When did Naruto get this cool!?

"Okay, but just for a while..." 'Having you sit on my ass makes me tense up as it is!'

"Right." Naruto said. He started to rub his hand against the back of Sasuke's neck in a circular motion, softly to relax him and release the tenseness. Sasuke's shoulders tightened, but slowly eased up once Naruto's touch got to his shoulders. Sasuke moaned softly to the touch, shifting his head to the other side. It felt so good and soft, but at the same time the feeling of his warm hands gave him chills down his back.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, noticing immediately that Sasuke was shivering.

"Yeah, I guess I really was... stressed out..."

"Hn. Just relax. My mom used to do this to me all of the time."  


"I remember..." Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing deeply into the pillow. It smelled like ramen, like Naruto. He loved the smell. It soothed him. Naruto started kneading on his back, in the middle, to the sides, up, and down, and back to the middle. Sasuke let out quiet moans in pleasure, before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Uke...Sas...ke...Sasuk...e..."

"Hmmmm?"

"Sasuke, it's time to wake up..." Naruto shook Sasuke awake. "Feel better? We didn't get much sleep."

"Yesh..." Sasuke yawned. "What time is it?"

"7: 54." Naruto said happily, but still calmly.

"SHIT! NARUTO - WE'RE LATE!"

"We still have six minutes before class starts..."

"You baka! I don't even have my uniform! And school is a half hour from here!"

"So? I'm late all of the time." His voice was still easy and calm.

"I'm never late! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Because. You were so tired, and I didn't want to wake you cause you'd get all pissy."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM NOW?!"

"...Pissy..."

"Naruto!"

"I'm sorry! You looked to cute when you were asleep! So relaxed and... innocent... It was so nice to see you not being pissy." Naruto said, pulling on his pants and school shirt.

"Uh,'' Sasuke started. He was blushing again. _Cute, relaxed and... INNOCENT?!_ "Thanks... I guess I over reacted..."

''It's cool. Get these on, we better go." Naruto handed a pair of black pants and a white polo to Sasuke, and headed to the kitchen. Once they were both ready, they grabbed their bags and 

headed out the door.

Sasuke and Naruto got to homeroom around 8:45.

"Where were you to?" Their sensei asked.

"My mom fainted this morning, and I called Sasuke's mom to come help." Naruto said quickly. Nice excuse... for him.

''Alright," The boys sat down.

"What really happened?" Asked Kiba, one of the boys who sat at their table during class.

"We had a sleepover and woke up late." Naruto whispered.

"Nice."

"Yeah.''

''So tonight's the Ball. Who're you guys going with?'' Chouji asked, another of the boys.

''No one, as far as I know of.''

''What about you, Sasuke?''

''I'm sure he has a date, Chouji.'' Kiba said. ''Oi, Shikamaru, wake up!'' Kiba shook the black haired boy, who did not have any intensions on waking up any time soon.

"I'm going with myself. I turned down all of those girls.'' Sasuke said, monotone.

''You should have hooked us up!'' Kiba shouted, in a quiet tone.

''Shikamaru's going with Temari, and Ino's going with Sai. Sakura and Lee might go together, and Tenten... well who knows...'' Chouji said.

''Yeah, we heard. But I talked to Tenten the other day. She asked Neji. As far as I'm informed, they're going together.'' Naruto said. Sasuke put his head down on the table, and groaned without meaning to. ''You okay, Sasuke?'' Naruto asked.

''My back is sore from last night...''

''Whoa what happened?" Kiba said, leaning away from Naruto.

''We had a pillow fight and I hit him in the back... really hard...'' Naruto lied.

''Oh okay, I thought... never mind...'' Kiba said. He turned around. Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked really tense and in pain. ''Where does it hurt,'' Naruto whispered.

''My shoulders... they feel swollen.''

''Maybe I over did it...''

''Maybe."

''You want me to...''

''Yeah, please...'' Naruto nodded, turned around to make sure no one was looking, and put his hand on Sasuke's left shoulder, since he was on his left, and began rubbing against the tense shoulder. Sasuke's breathe got heavier. Naruto was so good at this... It felt like he was in heaven with no one but his Naruto... _his_ Naruto... And maybe...tonight... He might even sneak a dance with him!

Oh, he was so excited!


	4. Sheer, Utter Talent

Part Four: Sheer, Utter Talent.

Lunch had ended not long after Sasuke's massage ended, and everyone started leaving the lunch room. Naruto and all of his friends were he last ones out of the cafeteria as always, avoiding any crowd rush. None of them felt like being in the middle of a teenage riot. Who wanted to go back to class anyway? Hell, Shikamaru was still asleep! (And he wasn't waking up any time soon...)

Neji ended up carrying Shikamaru on his back anyways, so basically, Shikamaru didn't do much walking all day, or any other day for that reason.

"I'm surprised he isn't fat. I mean, he does nothing all day!" Naruto said, getting jealous about Shikamaru getting to do whatever he wants.

"He doesn't eat much either, Naruto. And he doesn't ask us to do this for him. We do it because he's our friend, so there is no need for your rude comments." Neji said calmly.

"You really are the schools' class president." Naruto pouted. Sasuke chuckled at his remarks, wondering whether or not Naruto was ever going to mature into a real man, rather than a pouty faced boy. The thought f Naruto actually growing up was arousing. Picture a tall, slender, tanned skinned man, completely naked. Of course, that was Naruto's hot otherside, that no one had proof was even there. Naruto only had one side, and that was crazy.

All of a sudden, the crowd leaving the cafeteria started screaming at the top of their lungs. Girls were jumping and guys were moshing.

Akatsuki was here.

Sasuke took of running, leaving his friend behind, dumbstruck and wondering what the fuck was going on. Aparently only Sasuke knew.

"Aniki!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could, but Aniki was no where in sight. He spotted Kisame, the drummer, and the tallest man there. "Nii-san!!"

Sasuke busted through the crowd, looking aimlessly for the man who could pass as his twin. 'Long hair, small eyes, long hair, small eyes...' Sasuke chanted to himself. Where the hell was his brother? He'd not seen the man since he was nine years old, and now fifteen, he was hoping to see him before the fans did... Aparently he missed by a long shot.

That was depressing to Sasuke. Almost a decade, or close to it, he hadn't seen his second favourite persons face up close. All of a sudden it felt like he couldn't walk. His heart was pounding, and the crowd was screaming, but all he could hear was his brothers last words before he left for America. "Keep you're eyes open, Sasuke. I'll be back before you can say 'I love you, Nii-san."

"You lied, Itachi." Sasukes stopped in the middle of the crowd. "I missed you, Nii-sa-"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke whipped around, looking straight int the eyes of the man he longed for just as much as he longed for his blonde moron. "Nii-san!" Sasuke sighed heavily as Itachi pulled him into a tight hug.

"You grew as tall as me, little brother. Contragulations."

"In a year or two I'll be taller." Sasuke said, squeezing Itachi's shoulders tighter. Lord, how he wished that this day, this reunion would have come sooner. It felt like they had been apart for centurys, and Itachi felt it two. They were never your ordinary set of brothers, of course.

"Itachi-kun!"

"Ita-san!"

"Ita-hottie!" Girls screamed the older Uchiha's name with sheer and utter delight. How often did American girls get this close to the most gorgeous man in Konoha? For Pete's sake, he graduated_ early _from that very school! Pure talent, Itachi was. Sheer and utter talent.

"How are you and Deidara?" Sasuke asked as Itachi led him and the rest of his band members into the music room where they were speaking privately. Kisame, the tallest man and the oldest member of the group stopped to sign guy's foreheads and take pictures.

"We've been doing just dandy, hn." Deidara said, taking out his ponytail so that his hair flowed in front of his left eye. An exellent artist and exellent guitarist always has exellent hair.

"We've been dating for how long now? A year?"

"Almost two."

"Right," Itachi said with a light smile. Deidara kissed him on the lips once before he walked over to the band equipment. "So, little brother. Tell me, how is school?"

"Shitty."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"Naruto is still around I see,"

"You saw him?"

"He waved when I was looking for you. I asked him where you were but he didn't know. I guess I stole you from him," Itachi faked a laugh. He liked Naruto, but he loved pushing his buttons even more.

"Naruto... was looking for me?"

"Yes, he was. I thought he had a crush on you?"

"He did when we were ten! Who knows what he thinks now. He's so hyper and hard to read all the time."

"Give it time, Sasuke. He'll grow up e be just as good looking as me!"

"I don't care what he looks like, I just want him to look at me, and me only. Stupid bisexual prick."

"Being bisexual has nothing --"

"It does when the only person you care about is looking at pink haired bitches."

Itachi sighed. As much as he cared about Sasuke, he hated talking to him about his love life. "...I mean, you have a boyfriend, and it's the perfect relationship!"

"Deidara and I get into arguments as much as anyone else, and I didn't start dating him until I was eighteen. You have plenty of time."

"Okay, but when Naruto gets married to Sakura fucking Haruno I am blaming you."

"Sakura is your friend. You don't mean that."

"To hell I don't!"

Meanwhile, Deidara and bass player, Sasori were talking amongst themselves, and listening to Sasuke's rant. "What a pain," Sasori sighed. 'Little boys don't know what love is.'

"Itachi is just trying to be a good help, hm. He's a lovable person."

"Sometimes I wonder who really is the uke of the two of you. He's a perfect uke."

"He's a uke and a seme."

"What if we had a --"

"MINE!" Deidara pounced on top of Sasori, slapping his on the cheek.

Itachi and Sasuke turned around, Itachi smirking and Sasuke confused. Itachi walked over to his boyfriend, and pulled him off of Sasori, who yelled angrily, "Keep that thing away from me!"

"Stop harassing my uke, then."

--

A/N: WRITERS BLOCK!

Short chappy, lots of talking, sorry!


End file.
